User talk:BF10
to my talk page. This is a place where I will read your comments and reply back to your message wall. And if it is not good, I CENTRINO DUO'D IT (or report/revert it)! Anyways, thank you, and post whenever you want! However, be aware that I will not be available if it is nighttime in my time zone (EST). You can see my time in my time zone here, but I will more likely not be available in most terms of nighttime. When this page reaches 10,000 bytes, I will archive it. *FAQ: *Q: Can I edit any part of this page? *A: Yes, but only your own messages below the line. *Q: Hi. I'm here to destroy this page. *A: You better think before you really do it, or else you might get banned. *Q: What is permitted as messages? *A: I permit almost anything EXCEPT for spam, harassment, or swearing. Posting anything with spam or anything likewise will be reverted and you will be risking a report. *Q: Can I be my friend. *A: You sure may, but only if you're nice and helpful. I will put you on my friends list on my userpage. *Q: Why am I on the enemy part of your userpage? *A: It could be because you were mean to me or was spamming on the wiki. *Q: Can you be on the chat? *A: Depends. Mostly, no. *Q: How do I reply to your messages? *A: Post your reply here on my talk page. Replying on your talk page will make it hard for me to found. *Q: Can I post more FAQs? *A: Yes. Post your question here! BF10 (talk)}} Please post below this line ---- Friends Pizzachu (talk) 06:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you want to be friends :-D? Check out my thread Challenge me at the 'Lol' thread i posted ThePlantUser (talk) 02:02, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I see your post.Gargantuar5612 (talk) 17:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I dont have twin SF. Gargantuar5612 (talk) 19:00, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, those excavators got the most of me. even the split peas wouldn't work! Gargantuar5612 (talk) 23:35, July 21, 2015 (UTC) 8-Bit Zombie Why did you rename it? The old title was correct, but you managed to ruin everything by doing that edit. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 16:00, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hurt and Heal Congrats 10:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC)}} Samey the Good Twin 02:15, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 17:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) on the thread where he said "I wish BF10 was my slave." If you know that, then I understand it. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 18:31, November 2, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 03:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Staff Page Updated your staff page since SO456 never did it. 07:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, I must have closed the tab before the revision saved. It looks like Someone added it anyways. 16:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Molder 22:57, November 7, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 03:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:16, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rap Battle 04:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC)}} BF10!!! Redstinger101 is editing your blog ! MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) i'd rather keep it were it is thanks Pvztheroist (talk) 03:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC)Pvztheroist dear bf10 im here to tell you and your freinds to stop undoing my edits beacuse it is useless I can and will re-edit them and theres nothing you can do about it MAHUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pvztheroist (talk) 14:48, November 28, 2015 (UTC)Pvztheroist Yo I've noticed that a majority of your mainspace edits are minor. Have you considered marking them minor by default? 22:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) XY xiaoying (talk) 13:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC)Proof for Snow Cotton's level upgrade: http://news.4399.com/gonglue/zwdzjs2/tujian/zhiwu/579484.html Did it work? --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 15:26, December 16, 2015 (UTC)